Memory devices are used in essentially all computing applications and in many electronic devices. For some applications, non-volatile memory, which retains its stored data even when power is not present, may be used. For example, non-volatile memory is typically used in digital cameras, portable audio players, wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants, and peripheral devices, as well as for storing firmware in computers and other devices.
A variety of memory technologies have been developed. Non-volatile memory technologies include flash memory, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM). Due to the great demand for memory devices, researchers are continually improving memory technology and developing new types of memory, including new types of non-volatile memory.
The scale of electronic devices is constantly being reduced. For memory devices, conventional technologies, such as flash memory and DRAM, which store information based on storage of electric charges, may reach their scaling limits in the foreseeable future. Additional characteristics of these technologies, such as the high switching voltages and limited number of read and write cycles of flash memory, or the limited duration of the storage of the charge state in DRAM, pose additional challenges. To address some of these issues, researchers are investigating memory technologies that do not use storage of an electrical charge to store information. One such technology is resistivity changing memory, which stores information based on changes in the resistivity of a memory element. Depending on the resistivity changing memory technology being used, the resistivity of the storage layer is typically switched between a low resistivity state and a high resistivity state through the application of voltage or current across the storage layer.